The Power of Friendship
by DestinyGuy678
Summary: When the titans have to fight a villain to hard for them to bring down by themselves they call in for help. My first fic plz review. Major xover with evry teenage superhero i can think of CHAPTER 7 up You can still submit your characters if you want its n
1. Defeat

I don't own the teen titans or most of the characters that will be in this story I only own Cadaverous and Kevin Greenwood

Robin: I can't wait to beat the feathers out of this guy

Me: Ummm robin…

Robin: I always enjoy that part

Me: Robin..

Robin: Why do you keep interrupting me one more time and I'll beat you up

Me: you can find out on your own. Now on with the story

It was a normal day in the titans tower (as normal as you can get living in a giant T with a group of teen super heroes). Robin was blasting his music Starfire was cooking one of her strange tamoranian dishes Raven was meditating and a usual beast boy and Cyborg were fighting over the video game control.

"It's my turn you goober!" beast boy yelled turning into a rat and biting Cyborg's finger.

"You just went!" Cyborg said yanking Beast Boy of and throwing him behind the couch. All of a sudden the lights dimmed Cyborg dropped the controller looked up red lights flashed and a horn sounded.

"Trouble" Robin said

A young man dressed in black was standing in the middle of the street surrounded by police and being fired upon but surprisingly none of the energy beams were hitting him they seemed to stop in midair.

"Foolish mortals you can't stop me" he slashed his hand through the air and a burst of wind exploded from it sending the police and many cars soaring through the air. I am the new ruler of this world I am the end of this world I am Apocalypse!"

"We've dealt with stronger villains then you, your going to where you belon, in jail, TITAN'S GO!" Robin yelled. Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and charged the mysterious criminal. Apocalypse waved his hands and punched the ground and an earthquake directed towards the green rhino ripped through the streets sending Beast boy hurtling through the air.

"Beast Boy!" raven yelled catchinghim in mid-flight and setting him on the ground. "You don't know the meaning of the word evil… Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" an energy wave of darkness darted through the air towards Apocalypse

"Trigon's daughter," he side stepped the blast and sent his own energy wave of energy towards raven striking her and knocking her to the ground "Trigon mops my floors."

Cyborg was next to attack. He leaped through the air and fired his sonic cannon. It landed right on the mark.

"BOOYA!"

When the smoke cleared Apocalypse was still standing there unharmed. Cyborg charged him landing many punches (imagine evil trigon slade being punched by robin).

"What now big man, what NOW!" Cyborg yelled. Apocalypse caught his punch "Well ok then" Cyborg said. With amazing speed Apocalypse hit all 33 weak spots on Cyborg in order. Cyborg crumpled to the ground and laid still

"You have harmed my friend's I will defeat you" starfire cried green beams of energy flew from her hands and eyes. The powerful stranger dressed in black lifted off the ground and flew towards starfire with amazing speed dodging the blasts and landed a punch knocking starfire to the ground cracking the concrete beneath and she laid still

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled. Robin jumped through the air throwing birdarangs at the villain. He caught every one a crushed them to dust. He flew towards robin and after a series of super fast punches robin fell to the ground. The villain cracked his fingers and left the titans on the ground

"That was fun." He smirked and teleported away.

10 minutes later

"My head" beast boy whined rubbing his aching jaw.

Starfire sat up and Cyborg recharged, Raven struggled to stand while Robin was already on his feet.

"He was more powerful than Trigon" Raven said shivering

"And if we don't stop him he's gonna mess up the world even worse" Cyborg said.

"What do we do know" Starfire asked

"Fist we get back to the tower then we call in some favors" Robin responded

Well not bad for my fist fic yes no. Review plz and post some of your teenage characters that you want me to put in (looks names powers gender personalities) and if u want I would also like an artist to draw (only if u feel like and have nothing better to do) wat u think Apocalypse in this story looks like

Flames excepted gotta go robins coming with his metal staff

Robin: Oh DestinyGuy I think we need to have a little talk


	2. Briefing

**Mdizzle**: thanx for reviewing ur one of my favorite authors (actually u all r I think))

**PowerRangersRule4Eva**: Thanx I have nothing better to do (except camp) so if I keep getting reviews I'll update a lot

**Coolgirlc**:I wasn't aiming towards funny (except in the beginning) but thanx all the same

**Kgmck-117**: Thanx a lot and u'll see how many there r: ) 

I don't own any of the characters except Cadaverous and Kevin Greenwood now here's chapter 2

_**

* * *

**__**In the common room (or central room)**_

Many heroes from all over the USA stood in one room. Among them was some new starters like Danny Phantom with the power of ghosts and Cadaverous with the power of fire and ice and equipped with an ectoplasmic sword and Kevin with the power of laser vision based on emotion. Many of them had even saved the world a couple of times like Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

The original titans stood in the center. " We have called you all here for a very important reason" shouted Robin.

"Can we cut to the chase G I gotta get home to my Gramps" the American Dragon interrupted.

"There is a one villain to powerful for us to handle by ourselves that is why we called you here" Robin continued ignoring the comment.

"I believe you all remember the Trigon incident," Raven said stepping in.

"O yeah you know you really appreciate the naco much more after you've been turned to stone." Ron commented.

"Yes well.." Robin trailed off.

"So all we do is fly down there kick his but and leave right" Raphael said (TMNT).

"Whoa a mutant amphibian,…JUST LIKE GILL! Kim I think we should leave."

"Ron chill out he's a hero just like jenny (my life as a teenage robot) and June (the life and times of juniper lee)" Kim said.

"You got a problem with turtles blondy" Raph said gripping his sai.

"Chill out Raph" Leo said holding him by the arms.

"Quiet down!" Robin shouted. " This villain calls himself apocalypse and he beat us like we were nothing."

Whispers were herd around the room. "If we want to bring this guy down were gonna need to bring our A game Y'all." Cyborg said

" I don't see why this concerns me, Danny, and Jake protect the magical underground we aren't needed here." Juniper called out.

Danny rubbed his head and asked "I protect an underground?"

"Yeah G you don't see any of us battling ghosts your control of that dog" Jake answered.

Raven infuriated flew off the ground and shouted " IF YOU DON'T HELP THERE ISN'T GOING TO BE AN UNDERGROUND TO PROTECT."

Juniper looked down and was sorry she asked. "If this guy has the kind of power you say he has how are we going to stop him" Jenny said

"Yeah if he whooped you guys what chance do we have?" Static entered.

"As it stands now we don't have a chance. COMBAT PRACTICE STARTS TOMMOROW!" Cyborg shouted.

_**The shadows of Titan Tower**_

"So a bunch of freaks and halfa's are going to try to stop me," a smile appeared on his face" this is gonna be more fun than the beating the titans by themselves" His eyes glowed red and he phased out of the tower and flew away laughing.

* * *

Second chapter but not too many reviews o well next chapter the heroes start fighting which means seeing who would win (my opinion) among your favorite heroes. 

Think I'm missing any one or want me to add your characters REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !

/ (right there : ))


	3. Training Round 1

Ok here we go third chapter but first

**Ian Gainsborough**: uh…thanx for the tip…I think

**KirEigIrL**: June is short for juniper so yes they r the same person. I'll put in the TS gang in this chapter (or at least one of them) and I don't put in the JLA because it's a teen hero cross over fic (super girl doesn't count) and thanx for the complement.

Just to tell you I won't be showing all the fights

I don't own the teen titans, jade (Estell), stretch (Kgmck-117), Eoje (Super Saiyan 4 joe), Jamie (coolgirlc), or any of the other super heroes in this except Cadaverous and Kevin Greenwood.

Ok here we go.

* * *

Cyborg had woken everyone from there sleep. There were so many people the had there spell caster conjure up a second house for the extra guests (which was hard because there was so little room on the island). 

"Ok we don't have long to train so there will be two training sessions, Cyborg will read out the names of your training partners and you will go to the training arena's until the buzzer sounds and you switch partners." Robin instructed.

"Ok here we go y'all:

Jade vs. Hotspot

Ron vs. Raphael

Danny Phantom vs. Raven

Kim vs. Robin

Stretch vs. Speedy

Aqualad vs. Cadaverous

Kevin Greenwood vs. Starfire

Alex vs. Juniper Lee

Eoje vs. Static

Bumblebee vs. Jamie

Stitch vs. Rufus

Beast boy…." Cyborg said as he continued down the list.

The groups of heroes walked into the combat rooms each of their combat rooms each accustom to each of the fighters strengths and weaknesses. The buzzer sounded and the fights began.

Jade flexed her hand sending a mist of ice towards her opponent. Hotspot threw his hands to the ground and heated up blasting himself off the ground and out of the way of the frozen mist. From the air he fired flame balls at his opponent. Jade dived out of the way and with her hand conjured another frozen mist. From the air hotspot was vulnerable. The mist surrounded his feet and froze them together. Hotspot fell towards the ground and landed with a smack. He heated his feet and was freed of the ice. Jade got annoyed she touched the ground and an ice spread on the tile floor. Hotspot quickly jumped to his feet and lifted off the ground. Jade placed her hands into a ball and formed an ice ball and started shooting them from her hands. Hotspot dodged two but the third one smacked his head Hotspot fell towards the ground again but this time Jade caught him before he smacked the ground.

"Uhhhh thanks." Hotspot said confused

"Don't be so quick to judge" She replied with a smirk and froze him over and dropped him to the ground.

"_FIGHT OVER!_" a robotic voiced sounded and they were let out of the training room.

Meanwhile Kim and Robin were still going at it. Kim kicked robin blocked, he threw a punch Kim ducked, Kim threw a ground kick Robin back flipped and landed.

"Your good," Robin said hands raised in a defensive position.

Kim formed a offensive stance and replied "Not to bad your self,"

Kim jumped and flew threw the air Robin did the same they both threw a kick and landed. They both dropped to one knee hurt and turned and charged again.

Stretch had been on the defensive the whole time. Speedy kept shooting arrows from a high point in the training room. Speedy shot an ice arrow in front of stretch, he slipped and flailed his arms, they stretched around the pillar speedy was standing on.

He retracted his arms and was soaring threw the air, speedy was shocked at how fast he had moved and had not prepared his bow, by the time he had recovered from the shock a foot stretched and smacked him square in the face knocking him from the pillar and sending him plummeting towards the ground an ice arrow escaped his pack and landed beside him on the ground freezing him instantly.

"Well that was lucky" stretch said sitting on the pillar pulling on his collar.

"_FIGHT OVER" _the doors flew open releasing them from the training room

In a different room Danny was getting his butt beaten by raven. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Danny was hurtled towards the wall again. He went intangible and flew through the wall. He jetted back in before he got in trouble and started shooting ectoplamic blasts at the half demon girl.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, " A wall of dark energy raised and blocked the blasts and captured the ghost boy, he phased through and charged Raven. He landed a punch and knocked raven off her feet.

"Yes! Score one," Danny said jumping for joy. Raven lifted of her feet and sent a blast of energy towards the ghost boy. He raised a wall knocking the blast back. Raven side stepped and through another one forcing Danny through the wall. Danny charged back through the wall. "Ok that's it no more mister nice ghost he shouted." Right then he split into two Danny's. "…Well I wasn't expecting that."

"That's new," Raven said. The fight continued.

Meanwhile …

Aqualad was swimming in circles around Cadaverous. The arena was a giant pool with an island in the center. Cadaverous was smart enough to know not to go into the water even though he was a pretty fast swimmer out of costume the cape and hood would weigh him down not to mention there was no way he could out swim a teenage atlantian. Aqualad raised the water and forced a wave over the island. Cadaverous raised his left hand and flexed it sending a surge of fire to meet the wave the wave evaporated.

" Hey Aqualad I'll give you a dollar if you come out of the water," Cadaverous joked.

"If you say so" Aqualad said raising himself and the water with him and charged the island.

"No, wait leave the water! HOLY COW!" the wave crashed on the island knocking him off the island into the water.

By the time Cadaverous realized what happened it was to late. Aqualad was racing towards him like a dog to a steak. Aqualad landed a blow in the gut and knocked the air out of him. Then cadaverous had an idea. He triggered the fire in his left foot and jetted out of the water. Aqualad followed with another wave of water into the air. Cadaverous smirked under his dark hood. He flipped around and triggered the ice in his right hand freezing the wave along with aqualad he landed on the ground and plopped down on the tiny bit of land that was left.

"_FIGHT OVER_"

(Running out of transitions…) meanwhile (again)

Kevin was getting beat bad by starfire seriously he had just gotten his power like a week ago he wasn't ready to beat a big time super hero like starfire. Starfire flew through the air throwing down star bolts knocking Kevin off his feet and into a wall. "Are you ok friend Kevin?" Starfire called.

Kevin pulled himself to his feet "Never…better," he said laughing. He fired a laser from his eyes yellow from his happy mood. Starfire fired her green eyebeams countering his. Kevin was getting annoyed…annoyed wait no! His eyes started to shoot like a chain gun uncontrollably. That's what happened when he got annoyed. He jerked his head back closing his eyes and braced for impact, the beam hit him and he was blown across the room and into the all again. "Ok that one kinda hurt," He staggered to his feet and saw star fire coming at him. "Star wait up ...stop!" Star collided with him pressing him against the wall.

"Uhhh…. I give up," Kevin said looking into stars laser green eyes. Star set him back on his feet and landed herself too.

"I am sorry friend Kevin may we still be friends" Star asked sure.

"Sure." Said Kevin right before his eyes rolled up and he fainted.

"Kevin this is not the time for the sleep"

"_FIGHT OVER!"_

After a series of tough fighting the first round of training was over. The heroes walked out of the room limping and groaning holding their aching limbs.

"We'll have a two hour break then back to round two of training" Robin shouted as it turned out Kim and him had tied there match.

Groans were heard around the room.

"UH! Are you kidding I have split ends from fighting those two speedy freaks and not to mention…"

"Then round two of training." Robin said again glaring at clover.

"Like I was saying I love training!" Clover said still as perky as ever.

* * *

Sry super saiyin joe 4 and coolgirlc I didn't use ur characters this time but I promise they will appear in the story so any way review review review and next chapter a little character friendship plz review though (I like reviews) 


	4. Down Time

Ok I'm back so first let me respond to my reviews:

**Bunnysquirrel**: thanks for the info on ur character

**PowerRangersRule4Eva**: thanks and funny stories : )

**kIrEigIrL**: Yeah it's kinda hard especially for my first fic but I can manage and thanks but I don't know if I'll be doing any romance maybe friendship but not romance.

**Crazycatluver**: Thanks and I think I'll add the x-men

**Estell**: Thanks I'm glad I got it right

**Kgmck-117**: Thanks and thanks again for more info

**Mdizzle**: thanks for the info

**Riverfox237**: thanks and I know about the grammar but I'm a 13 year old during summer with a short attention span. I'm doing the best I can : )

Now on with the story

* * *

The Main Room 

As usual Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games. But with all the company they were having a little trouble staying on the top of the high score board.

"What are you doing! You can't recharge your character!" Cyborg yelled at Kevin as he used a cheat he had learned over his years of playing videogames.

"Looks like I just did," Kevin yelled laughing as he typed another cheat giving him an unbreakable shield and knocking Danny of the course.

"Hey what did I do?" Danny yelled at Kevin.

"Well it looks like your powers can't help you when your playing Monkey Racer Combat 4: return of the mice people!" Kevin yelled laughing as he smashed Cyborg next.

Danny smacked his head "If I wasn't a C student I would have remembered this by now." Danny said he went intangible and flew into the television.

"Whoa you can do that…dude that was awesome," Ron yelled jumping off the couch.

Danny smiled as he blasted Kevin's monkey of the course and into a pit of Mice People.

"Dude that's not fair!" Kevin yelled at Danny.

"Then I guess neither is this" Cyborg said as he covered Kevin's eyes.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH" Kevin yelled as he Crashed into Mikey's monkey and sent them both soaring into a pit of mice people.

"Dude he's the one who cheated" Mikey whined and they continued playing

The Halls in Titans Tower 

Cadaverous was sitting against the wall. He liked video games as much as the next super powered teen but he had to keep character. He was a shady super hero. If his skeleton necklace didn't show that the hood covering his face would.

Besides he had wanted to try something. He was going to try to sneak up on Robin. Even if the training session was over he knew he had to try this. He wanted to spar with the leader of the titans.

He pushed his back to the wall and lightly stepping on the floor darted through the halls. He had spotted robin heading towards the evidence room.

Listening before he turned a corner he peeked around and saw a piece of Robins cape as he turned a corner. He ran for the corner and as he peered around he didn't see him.

"What?" He said dumbfounded. Robin had been right in front of him.

Robin jumped down from the ceiling and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"I have some questions to ask you," Cadaverous said as seriously and darkly as he could but in his head all he could think about was. _This is so cool. This is Robin. Is my voice cool enough? _

Robin released his grip "Ask away" Robin said still a little curious.

"First I was wondering if you could make me a cape like yours…except in red Halloween costumes really don't get the job done," Cadaverous asked hopefully.

" Sure, what else?" Robin asked

Cadaverous smacked his hands together a black handle formed and a blade glowing green (this isn't starwars) shot out from it. " A sword battle with the boy wonder." He said smiling.

Robin took out a birdarang, a golden yellow blade and a handle shot out. "Sure,"

Robin formed a stance and held out his hand beckoning him to make the first move.

Cadaverous accepted, he charged his glowing blade held high. He leaped through the air bringing his blade down. Robin stood firm as the blade clashed against his. Cadaverous leapt back and charged again slashing at Robin's feet. Robin jumped flipped and landed behind cadaverous throwing his sword at his opponent's cape. It jammed through Cadaverous's cape. He ignored his cape and charged. Robin unarmed backed against the wall and jumped over cadaverous. Robin yanked his sword from the floor and turned to find cadaverous sword at his neck. He dropped the blade and backed away.

"Nice job, not bad for a new guy" Robin offered his hand and cadaverous shook it.

"Uh…when will my cape be ready?" He asked

"Before the second round of training." Robin said

"Thanks" He said a little too cheery "I mean thank you" He said with a little monotone.

He walked off leaving behind his Halloween cape.

"Next stop Raven's room

Cyborg's room 

"If you put the quadruple composite syndrome drive here," Donatelo (TMNT) said playing with one of Cyborg's machine.

"Yeah but what about the speed drill quantupler in the biological tank fuser…" Gear said (Static Shock)

"Yeah that could double the capacity of the gigabyte drive in the nerve drop out fuel" Said Cyborg. He was happier tan ever to have four other geniuses and no way could he keep playing videogames while there was a kid who never every cheat code on the face of the earth and a ghost kid who could use his powers in the game.

"Don't forget the ABC factor generator in the engine core" Wade said. Kim had left he communicator there so Wade could help the other Geeks…smart people in Titans tower.

"You idiots how could you forget the electric razor looking thingamajig the increases the power tenfold of the whole electronic capacity neutral core!" Beast boy said walking in.

They all stared at him. Cyborg was about to kick him when all of a sudden.

"Wait a minute he's right! The electric razor looking thingamajig or neuron charger can increase the power ten fold!"

Cyborg looked at the blueprints and sure enough Beast Boy was right!

"Guys I was just kidding…. oh you guys are just playing along to make me feel dumb …WEL I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS!" Beast Boy marched off in a huff.

"_Electric neuron gun online_" A robotic voice said.

"Yay!" They all yelled.

"Now for the T-sub" They raced out of Cyborg's room and down to the T-sub holding room (Or what ever you call it)

The videogames had ended and Ron, Beast Boy, and Mikey were having a well thought up discussion.

"The naco!"

"Pizza!"

"Tofu!"

"Naco!"

"Pizza"

"Tofu"

"Pizza!"

"Tofu!"

"Naco!"

"Pizza"

"Tofu"

"Shut up!" Jamie yelled the teenage witch lifting her hand and sending beastboy soaring through the air. Kyrai agreed sending her the other two along with beastboy.

Kim and Juniper laughed as they watched this. They were exchanging battle stories.

"One time I had to save they world from evil toys, an evil doctor with blue skin, A good looking android and on top of that find out who to take to the prom." Kim said

"Well I had to stop the an evil witch that rode around on a giant fish."

"Well…" Kim started and they continued their conversation

Outside Ravens Room 

"Hello, anyone in there." Cadaverous asked knocking on ravens door.

"Go away" Raven said

"I need a favor," Cadaverous complained

"Who is it" Raven said with all the heroes she had been there had been some the she had wanted to meet.

"Cadaverous," he said annoyed

This was one she wanted to meet He dressed just like her and seemed dark too.

The door opened and a dark blue eye (Her eyes are dark blue right?) popped open

"What." Raven asked still sounding uninterested

" I need help with my costume"

Upon closer inspection she could see that his red hood was a cheap Halloween mask.

Raven sighed "Fine I'll get you a red one, take your mask off" Raven said

"Uh…I…" Cadaverous stammered

"Do you want the hood or not"

"Ok, ok" Cadaverous said He grabbed the top of his mask and yanked it off.

He was a dark skinned boy with glasses. But surprisingly he looked younger than the rest of the titans he was just tall but looked no older than 14 maybe 13.

Raven meditated

Raven's mind 

"Hate shall consume all" Hate raven

"Yeah whatever I need this" Raven said quickly slicing the hood from hate Ravens cloak.

"…Hate shall-"

Ravens room 

"Here" Raven said she attached it to his costume at pushed him out.

"…Coo-ugh!" Cadaverous said be crushed by one of starfires hugs.

"That is friend Kevin, friend Robin, Friend Kim, friend Robin, Friend Danny, friend Robin, friend Eoje, friend Robin, Friend Static, Friend Robin…what is your name friend?" Starfire asked.

"Cadaverous" he stammered taking long breaths

She checked his name off the list and flew towards robin's room.

Cadaverous followed her and after robin was free from starfire's embrace he gave him the cape.

He ran to the main hall and had it sewn together by Jamie's magic.

"Finally!" He shouted placing the new cloak on.

He walked to the couch and sat down

"Time for some rest"

"Round two of training starts now!" Robin shouted

"Uhhhhhhhhhh"

* * *

Sorry if I used my character a lot anyway here's chapter four plz review: ) again i apologize for grammar mistakes i didnt see..u could post them in your reviews or something 


	5. Training Round 2: The Race

Ok I'm here again (and I'm going to try to update more often)

**Crazycatluver**: thanks keep up with ur stories

**Estell**: Lol thanks for the complement u keep updating to 

**PowerRangerRule4Eva**: Thanx and no problem Ur random stories were…rly random

**Bunnysquirrel**: Nice and I'm going to try to use every ones character a little more

**Riverfox237**: Thanx (uh..i'll think of how she got it out later)

**Dark girl**: I know who W.I.T.C.H r (they have a TV show don't they) but I don't know that leader girls powers or maybe ur talking about a different witch

**KIrEigIrL**: I wasn't going to make a chapter for this but seeing how all of u responded I guess I will

**Kgmck-117**: hehe well I'll put more fan characters in this chapter.

Before I begin I have to ask one question to all my reviewers and everyone else WHERE DO U GET THESE NAMES! ok now on with this chapter

"Ok this round is going to be a little different" Cyborg shouted. "This is going to be a race in a digital room where you will face your worst enemies and difficult obstacles."

Stretch cracked his knuckles " No problem, lets get this started"

Cadaverous shot Stretch an annoyed glare. He was still getting water out of his socks from aqualad's wave, he wanted to take as long as he could before training.

"Yeah enough explanations the more time you take to jabber on about the course the enemy could have taken over Tokyo by now," Jade said smiling

"And now we'll have Jade do the first test run," Cyborg said

"How are we going to have a race with one person" Jade said still smiling

"Well…We…." Cyborg dropped his clip board and walked off mumbling some things that would not be suited for this stories rating.

" Well anyway you'll all have to where these" Robin said holding up a big silver helmet. Robin continued picking up Cyborg's clip board. "It will connect your senses to the digital room and the first one to the finish line and be released from it's hold will win" Robin said

"What do we win" Kyrai asked

"And with the answer to that question we have Beast boy" Robin said walking off

"What, wait, ROBIN!" Beast boy said who was lounging on the couch. "Uhh..Right… You'll win a …ONE OF MY DELICIOUS TOFU DOGS!"

A silence fell over the crowd.

"Sure why not" Jamie said

"THEN LET THE RACE BEGIN!" They shoved there helmets on and there minds flew to what looked like a race track.

A gun shot off and they began running. It wasn't long before the first obstacle appeared. The track began shaking and a gaping whole appeared through the track.

It seemed they all had to get across there own way Most of them used grappling hooks or flew over. Jade made and ice bridge over the hole. Kevin slowly followed Jade across the ice bridge. He slipped and fell off, but he quickly found a solution, by blasting his eye lasers he jetted across and was the last one over the hole and the race continued.

The next part was a series of laser guns that burst from the ground and shot a heat beams. The teens started jumping and flipping out of the path of the laser blasts. Kevin carefully aimed and fired destroying the one following him. Robin continued to dodge until he came close enough to smack it out of the way. Raven and Kyrai Flexed their hands making them yank out of the ground and were smashed to pieces. Stretch wrapped around his cannon and drew himself close enough to turn it off (who would have known they had off switches.) Starfire zapped it Jade used her ice powers and froze it but it melted the ice and continued blasting knocking her out of the race (Sorry : ))

Next was an army of holograms that were able to make them appear and have the powers of the super villains. Danny was being shot by the hologram of Vlad and the ghost king he tried to fly higher and avoid but w shot down, but before he hi the ground his particles evaporated and he was out of the race. Jake Long kept blocking the dark dragons shots but was being overwhelmed by the hunts master He took flight avoiding the hunts master but the dark dragon was following. He used all of his might and out of his butt a flame shot engulfing the dark dragon and sending him down.

"Yo dragon dude your missing your bottom half." Beast Boy called

Jake looked down and sure enough he was in his boxers.

"Awww man,"

Robin and Cyborg raced toward Slade and Brother Blood with such anger one punch knocked there holograms out.

Static and Gear had their hands full with the hologram of he giant fused beast of Ebon and Hotstreak. The beast fired a blast knocking Static and Gear out.

The rest managed to escape or were shot down by the holograms

Next a more challenging obstacle a bunch of Cyborg like robots attacked the teens.

"_Fire Hyper sonic cannon in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_,"

They used hyper sonic cannons and the teens were forced to either dodge or get hit and some of the teens were eliminated. Among these were Mikey, Juniper, Hotspot, Midas y Midas, and Alex (TS)

This time a series of mines were placed over the ground. Unfortunately if blew one up the rest exploded as well. They stepped on the ground cautiously. The ones who could fly tried to speed over because the mass explosion could get them in the sky too.

"KEVIN, NO" Jamie yelled as he tripped a bomb Kevin, Jamie, Robin, The rest of the TMNT's, The rest of titans east and Beast boy were knocked out of the race.

Now only a handful of heroes were left. They were forced to enter a cave and the visuals of all the heroes were cut off and the only lights were the energy emanating from their hands. A robo ninja was hiding in the darkness and you had to move quick or he would knock you out of the race.

The ninja wasted no time he charged Cadaverous but was blocked by his ghost blade. He flipped and attacked Starfire knocking her out of the race. From there he attacked Kyrai who flexed her hand sending a physic wave blowing him away. The robot flipped and slashed down ward knocking Clover out of the race. He continued leaping from the walls and attacking the teens he jumped on starfire's back and knocked her out of the race.

They escaped the cave and the final challenge stood in front of them. They stood in shock as a perfect model and replica of the justice lords stood in front of them. Cadaverous charged. He flexed his arm and ice flew from it towards batman.

Batman dodged and green lantern fired a blast Cadaverous raised his hands in an attempt to counter. But the GL was to strong the blast surged past his fire and ice and struck him like thunder from the sky. When the blast let up he was gone.

Robin also tried attacking batman but Justice lords martial art surpassed his own he was sliced with a Batterrang. Kyrai lifted from the groung and was attacked by hawk girl who bashed at her physic shield. Her concentration broke and hawk girls mace bashed her knocking her out of the race.

"Ok we can't beat them," Raven said she looked beyond they JL's "But the finish line is right behind them. RUN!" Cyborg yelled

The remaining heroes raced towards the finishline

The robotic programs took couple of time to calculate the sceneario and attacked

Kim, XJ9, Sam, Raven, and most of the remaining heroes were destroyed.

Cyborg and another hero made it past the justice lords.

"I'm gonna make it!" Cyborg said he took a glance behind him and saw bright red laser vision heading towards his head

"Oh _zzt"_ he said as he was zapped from the race.

A pair of black shoes crossed the finish line

_Outside the digital room_

" Who won?" jade said annoyed at how early she'd been eliminated.

A body was zapped into the room

Everyone stared in shock and saw who the winner of the race was

"RON!" kim shouted

"BOOYA!" Ron shouted

There you go sry for the late update my parents r trying to fox my computer (but i don't think its working)review review review or I will uh destroy the soda factories (i don't like soda anyway)


	6. Sneak Attack

Chapter 6! WOOHOO ok time to answer reviews:

Estell: thanks, and well that's a unique way to make a name

KIrEigIrL: Thanks a lot of people think it's funny and I didn't know u knew Japanese (then again I don't know a lot about any of the authors here)

PowerRangerRule4Eva: Thanks and I'm trying to do 2 chapters this weekend

Coolgirlc: thanks I think I'll use her later (if it's ok with u)

Kgmck-117: Thanks (for the constructive criticism and complement)

Crazycatluver: thanks I think I'll put her in later in the story

Bunnysquirrlel: yeah I guess they r…

Now to the story oh and italics in the word bubble things (I forget what they're called) is someone thinking. Now on with the story.

* * *

After the shock of Ron winning it was free time for the teens they had been training with deadly challenges and their day way finally done.

_Central Room_

"Ahem," Cyborg announced clearing his throat

Everyone looked up

"It is my pleasure to provide you all with the new and fully functional T-chips!" He announced holding up a disk looking mechanism, it was blue in color and had a T stamped in the middle.

"Based on the technology I used to upgrade myself (I forgot what the red chip he put in his head in one of the episodes was called)) and the assistance of our new titans I have made a chip that will fully increase your power 10 fold!"

"And we owe our new invention to the brilliance of beast boy!" Donny shouted pointing one arm at beast boy.

Everyone started applauding the green shape shifter even a stunned raven. Beast Boy raised to his feet "Is this some kind of sick joke!" beast boy hollered.

"It must be if you said something smart for once," Raven said

"Yeah!…WAIT!" beast boy said catching the joke late again.

Everyone burst out laughing.

_Shadows of Central room_

"_This is taking to long_" Apocalypse thought tapping his foot. He looked at the group of laughing adolescents. "Maybe it's time I gave them a real training session" His eyes glowed red

_Central room_

Eoje shifted his weight uneasily.

"What's wrong" raven asked somewhat concerned.

"I just felt a huge energy level rising, but with all the super powers in here anyone of them could have set my sense off,"

Just then Starfire screamed. In the shadows emerged A black coat wearing young man. His eyes glowing red.

"Do you know how long you've kept me waiting." His voice made evens Raven shiver.

"This is the goon you've been training us like crazy for, he doesn't look so tough" Raph said.

He leaped through the air Sai drawn. Apocalypse moved his hand A red star bolt shot from his hand. It hit raph square in the chest Raph flew back and hit the wall. He sank to the ground unconscious.

"Raph!" Leo yelled. Apocalypse smirked

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted yelled

June threw a punch and was blocked. Kim threw a kick blocked. His arm was moving with incredible speed blocking each blow. He flexed his arm sending a telekinetic blast.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Eoje yelled powering up glowing green. He charged apocalypse. Eoje threw punches faster than light. Apocalypse closed his eyes and started blocking the blows with one hand, he raised his leg and kicked Eoje in the gut he flew up and hit the ceiling he fell to the ground and smacked it unconscious.

"Stay away from his hands range on him!" Robin shouted.

Everyone with any form of ranging attack of any kind shot it at the one man. They streaked threw the air and hit him straight on and encircled him.

"Nice try." He said he formed a force field and expanded it blowing everyone back. "That's enough for now see you later."

Stretch was expanded loosely over the floor and Jade was lying face down. Kylai was moaning and the rest weren't in any better condition.

_2 hours later_

Everyone was back on their feet limping and dragging themselves to a place where they could find support for their aching bodies.

Apart from the whining the tower was quiet everyone drowned in dismay and thought.

"Cyborg…" Robin said breaking the silence. A few heads lifted to see what was going to happen now. "We need your T- Disks if we want any chance of beating that ..that monster."

"Robin they're T-chips..anyway I don't know we only had one and," Cyborg said holding up a had with a bunch of crushed parts "The one we had is smashed."

Beast Boy Limped over to the fridge and opened it but instead of finding the moldy blue tofu he had become so accustomed to he found a Blue dog (Stitch), a Hairless hamster (Rufus) and Silkie.

The blue dog burped and a rubbed his stomach.

"More!" The naked gerbil (I know he's a mole rat but BB doesn't)

"MORE! YOUE JUST ENGULFED THE WHOLE FRIDGE!" Beast Boy yelled.

The blue dog jumped out of the fridge and ate the fridge. (Spitting out Rufus and silkie afterwards.

"No, now he engulfed the whole fridge." Stretch said.

"Ok titans we've had a dangerous race track fought each other and fought Apocalypse TITAN'S BED!" Robin Shouted

The titans marched off to their separate bedrooms. " Friend Robin are you not going to the room of sleeping?"

"I'll be there in a minute Star," Robin said marching off towards the Evidence room. He sat in the dark for about five minutes before a cloud of smoke covered the room. A blue spandex wearing teen stepped forward his eyes covered by a red and yellow visor.

" It's so nice to finally meet you Cyclops,"

* * *

Is that what you other authors call a cliffhanger and for those who don't know thoseare the x-men teenswell there you go chapter six plz review. Oh and post if you see grammar mistakes I'm writing late again and am to tired to check. 


	7. Breakfast

Since all my posts are basically the same this is my answer to all THANK YOU! Here's chapter seven. Oh and I'm adding some humor

* * *

_The Next Morning_

The heroes were soar in places they never knew they had. Cyborg had gotten up extra early to make breakfast for all the extra company and Eoje and robin had skipped a training session.

"Breakfast y'all!" Cyborg called.

When no one came Cyborg got a grin on his face. " Commence emergency program 201" he whispered.

"_WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO_!" a siren sounded and the sprinklers popped out of the wall and started to unleash a cold blast of water. Then about everyone jumped out of their rooms soaked from head to toe.

"CYBORG!" robin shouted. His hair ruffled and cape on backwards.

"Yo G don't make me put the hurt on you!" Jake shouted steam coming out of his mouth.

"I _rrrrrrrt_ heart _rrrrrt_ you cluster rrrrrt_ TOWNVILLE IS IN TROUBLE!" _Jennybabbledwho had malfunctioned of her body and had put Ron in a headlock

"KIM!" Ron cried

" Ron I can't hurt jenny!" Kim shouted back.

"Haha that's what ya get blondie." Raph shouted.

" Back of shell boy." Kim raising her fist at the Mutant turtle.

" What you wanna fight girlie," Raph taunted.

" That's it turtle man your going down,"

"GO GET HIM KIM." Juniper along with most of the other girls shouted.

" PUT THE SMACK DOWN ON HER RAPHY!" Jake shouted.

"Turtle man can't take Kim." June shouted Kim

"She's a girl girls can't fight," Mikey said arms crossed.

Everyone slowly backed away from Mikey. "That's it you guys are going down!" June said and leaped through air.

Cadaverous froze and she fell to the ground harmlessly. June broke free without much effort and jade stepped forward.

"Uh-oh…" Cadaverous stammered. Before he could activate his fire he was hit in the gut with and ice ball and then frozen solid. Most of the guys couldn't believe what was happening. Kevin had retreated for the far wall.

"What are you doing back here?" Kylai said.

Kevin jumped. "It was him not me I don't hit girls don't hurt me." Kevin said as he cured up on the ground.

Kevin was raked wit fear. Fear. "uh-oh…" a yellow streaking light emitted from his eyes and zapped Kylai sending her hitting the far wall.

"I didn't-" He couldn't finish his sentence because Kylai had raised her hand and Kevin was no floating in the air.

"pleasedon'thurtmeididn'tmeantodoitican'tcontrolmypoweri'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'm…" he continued whimpering at a million miles a minute. Kylai dropped him.

"Thank you." Kevin said. Kylai waved her hand and he hit the far side of the wall.

"That hurt!" Kevin said racing at Kylai. A red eye beam bursting from his eyes. Kylai waved he hand and formed a force field.

"Your going down!" she said slowly pushing it back.

She-bang and Juniper were chasing Mikey who was screaming like a little girl. Static zapped them both. "He didn't mean it." Static tried to reason. But the girls had gone berserk. They broke free and pounced on static putting him in a headlock.

"I'll save y-" Gear started but Jade froze him solid.

The original titans stared in silence as the girls slowly dominated the boy titans.

" Raven this is al-" beast boy couldn't finish because Raven used her magic to fling him into the domination. Beastboy screamed as he fell into the girl barbarian take over.

"Raven, was that really necessary" Robin said though not really caring.

"Robin, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do it." Raven said.

"Should we not try and stop this."

Just then Aqualad slowly crawled out of the pummeling. "Help me please."

"OH NO YOU DON"T WATER BABY!" Bumblebee shouted dragging Aqualad by his leg back in and then shocking him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aqualad screamed.

"Your turn elf!" Kim said dropping Raph on his head unconscious.

"WAIT!" Beastboy pleaded and he transformed into a cat.

"That's not gonna work with me." Kim said slowly walking towards him.

"KIM WAIT!" June yelled.

"What June."

"He's a girl kitten." She explained. Kim lifted him by the tail.

"Oh." Kim dropped beastboy on his feet and ran off putting.

Beastboy transformed back cool I learned a new power!" Beastboy said. Then he was knocked unconscious by she-bang.

"Guys!" Cyborg yelled.

"Pain, Pain, I gonna kick you. Stop screaming and take your punishment!" The crowd shouted as the fighting continued.

"GUYS!" Cyborg said again.

"What Juniper shouted back right about to nail Danny with a punch. Danny was about to go intangible she punched and dropped him to floor.

"Breakfast is ready." Cyborg smiled holding up a plate of pancakes.

"YAY!" the girls said and they ran to sit at the table.

"We'll be there in a second" static moaned dragging his body along the floor. Jamie lifted him and tossed him to the back wall.

"I don't think I like girls any more" Beast boy said raising his head.

The ground was littered with aching boys most unconscious.

The girls and Cyborg sat enjoying their breakfast.

"EX-EXCUSE ME!" robin said legs shaking. When he wasn't mobbed he continued. " I have some guests to introduce these are the X-men." He said pointing at the spandex dressed teens.

"Gambit, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Shadow Cat, Night crawler, and rouge to name a few (tell me if I missed any)" He said waving at them. A spoon went flying and hit Cyclops square in the head. And he fell on the ground.

"JUNE!" robin yelled. She smiled and went back to her breakfast.

_Later that night_

"Always nice to recharge after a long day." Cyborg said reaching for the plug. But where his plug was stood Danny phantom a big bruise on his face.

"Hello Cyborg," Danny stated eyes glowing.

"What's up," Jake said Behind Cyborg.

"Umm hey guys" Cyborg said a little nervous.

"Cyborg after reviews today's events we have come to the conclusion-"

"-That you are responsible for today's beating." Speedy said bow in hand.

"And we're about to return the favor."

"AAGHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Ok today's chapter was really more silly because I didn't know what to put here so the next chapter will have more action and have to do with the plot. Plz review. 


	8. THE FINAL FIGHT! is next chapter

Thanks for your reviews and sorry it took me so long to update.

* * *

"Serpent!" Kitty (shadow cat) called. 

"What?" Serpent answered as she walked down the corridors.

"Where were you? Robin just introduced us."

" I thought we were here to stop Apocalypse not stay at the hero hotel." Serpent answered.

" But we have to come up with strategies don't we?"

"I suppose…"

_Main room_

"So you have laser vision too?" Kevin asked looking at Cyclops

"Yeah, why do you?" He answered looking at Kevin and seeing he had nothing to cover his eyes. This hurt him a bit.

"Yeah but I think ours work differently, mine is based on emotion,"

" Hey, Kevin how did you get your powers?" Cyclops asked. Kevin good be another student at Xavier's.

" Well it happened in first grade, in gym the gym teacher teased me and made me want to cry, which is when a blue beam shot from my eyes blasting him out the window."

" Hmmm, could you come with me for a second," Cyborg said it would appear Kevin was a mutant,"

_Elsewhere_

Kitty and serpent had walked back to the central room.

" Lets sit over there!" kitty said pointing at the couch where Starfire and Stretch were lounging.

" Greeting new friend!" Starfire shouted flying towards serpent. Serpent lifted her arm and stopped Starfire in her tracks.

" Whoa, you're a telepath." Stretch said sitting forward in his chair.

" Among other things." Serpent answered sitting on the couch dropping Starfire.

" Like what?" Cadaverous asked stepping into view.

" Want me to make you a list, _no" _Serpent said.

"What was that?" Cadaverous asked.

" Nothing," Serpent answered looking annoyed.

" Anyway what are your powers?" Cadaverous asked again.

" Fine _zip it elec _Fire, Electricity, Teleporting, Telepathy, Ice, Phasing, Healing, Talking to animals and this," She said right be fore standing up right she unleashed three sets of claws like wolverine but then a metal tail grew along with a set silver wings, and spike up and down her arms and legs.

Everyone was in awe at the mutant as she drew all her limps back. Cadaverous and a lot of other people were a bit annoyed because she had their powers and more.

" What about you little red riding hood?" She said to Cadaverous. Cadaverous became annoyed at this comment.

" Fire and Ice…" Cadaverous answered quietly looking to the side. Serpent smirked and the voices in her head were (read A New Beginning to learn about serpent

by crazycatluver) laughing.

" That it,"

"And this he said clapping his arms together forcing a green light blinding some people standing to close a neon green light burst up in the form of a blade. When the light succeeded a neon green sword laying in his hand.

"…And water if I put my mind to it (think about fire and ice together make…)" Cadaverous said.

" Well I stretch…really far" Stretch said and everyone laughed.

The tower was buzzing with contests like that Kylai and Jean were practicing and Jade and hotspot were doing the same thing. Kim and June were training while Danny and Jake were arguing who had the cooler transformation.

" Your attention please we have finally formed a plan and Cyborg, even with severe injuries, has completed all the T-chips."

Cyborg bowed and a flying spoon knocked him over.

" We attack tonight!"

* * *

You have no idea how much I wanted to get to the final fight chapter ok here's chapter 8 enjoy AND REVIEW! and remember the more u review the faster i update :) 


	9. Final Fight part 1

Ok sry I have school and don't have as much time to wrigt so let me finish the story up.

* * *

Robin led the group of heroes outside of the tower and they made their way across the river. They stood on the beach and breathed for they knew this would be the hardest fight of their lives.

"Ummm Robin…" Beast boy said walking over to the boy wonder.

"Yeah," he said looking up

"How are we gonna find him?"

"Well…" Robin smacked his head "Oh great."

"_Don't worry my fine feathered friend._" A voice said from the sky as a dark void formed. "I'll make this easy on you."

Apocalypse jumped from the void and hit the ground a wave of energy surged and knocked most of the heroes of their feet.

"Its over you're going to jail where you belong."

A dark rain cloud fell over them and it began to rain.

"When are you freaks going to learn your no match for me? I'm an almighty warrior you are homeless, parentless, brats."

Robin winced and most of the teen heroes were holding they knew what would happen if they took him on one on one.

"We aren't freaks we are role models, we may have powers but we aren't freaks we are heroes we are Titans! TITANS GO!"

They slipped on their disks and a surge of energy filled them Kim and Ron were wearing their energy suits they were glowing blue. Danny was Glowing green his eyes glowing a piercing neon.

" Static, Cyborg NOW!"

Cyborg formed the his two armed cannon (from the end) static latched on to his power supply and let lose a charge of enormous power. Cyborg fired. The blast flew fast and true and seemed to hit dead on Apocalypse raised his hand and smiled a force field formed but his grin soon faded when he found himself struggling to hold up his shield.

"Danny, Raven!"

Danny and raven phased through the shield and charged their attacks.

He looked shocked the growled. He transformed into a werewolf. And jumped avoiding Cyborg's blast and tackling raven to the ground. Danny blasted him off and he transformed back and skidded to a halt.

Robin eye lowered _why would he put down his shield?_

He opened his eyes and let lose a laser blast. Danny phased but was knocked to the ground any way.

"What?" Danny shouted straining to get up.

"Ectoplasmic eye beam." Cadaverous answered.

"SERPENT, CADAVEROUS, JADE, HOTSPOT LAY IT ON HIM!"

They let lose their fire and ice mutations. First fire. He was scorched. He flung his black jacket back and the fire was extinguished by the wind. Next ice. He had no time to move and he was frozen.

"Did we get him?" Beast boy asked.

He was answered when Apocalypse broke free of the ice his eye glowing red.

"STAR!"

Starfire let a shower of lightning bolts hit the man.

He fell back backwards. Stretch wound his arm back and let it fly knocking Apocalypse's head into the ground.

"That's it you brats are going down!"

Apocalypse through his arms into the air and made copies of all their worst enemies.

"Well this is great." Kevin said

Among the copies were Dark Danny, Vlad Plasmious, Brittany, Taishi (Cadaverous's worst enemy), Braniac, The Joker, and more.

" Should we run?" Ron said knee's trembling.

" No fight!" Robin shouted.

"Every one combine your energy and powers in to one blast!"

Danny let lose his ghostly wail attack times ten, Cadaverous let all his energy fly as the fire and ice twisted around each other, Static let his electricity go as it zigzagged through the air, Cyclops and Kevin used laser vision, and every one else did their strongest attacks.

They fell to the ground most completely weakened. They either transformed back to their human state or were completely unable to use their powers. The clones were dissipated. And apocalypse flew through the air his coat burned off. Everyone's eyes opened wide. Apocalypse raised to his feet.

" Now your all gonna die and I'll burn you bodies."

He started laughing as his eyes glowed red. He raised his arm and his pal began glow blood red. An energy ball formed and it glowed it shined of the hero's frightened eyes.

"And don't worry…" He said raising is head. "This will hurt." He fired the energy ball and it shot across the sky and hit the ground it exploded. And it engulfed every single one.

Robin lowered his eyes as the explosion hit him.

" Hmmm I'm gonna need a new jacket."

* * *

Yes this is a cliffhanger I can't end my story by all the heroes getting killed. Plz review. 


	10. Final Fight part 2

Sorry it's takin me so long to update

* * *

Leonardo was the first wake up as he gazed around in the darkness. Groans could be heard around the dark room. The others were waking up.

"Is this heaven, where are the games!" Beastboy shouted.

" Funny, this is just how I imagined heaven," Raven said " Well except for you."

" Actually I don't think we're dead," Our energy sgns are normal. Something saved us,"

" But what?" Static asked.

A green light pierced through the darkness and blinded the teens. "Starfire turn down the lights," Stretch said covering his eyes.

" But, friend Stretch, It is not I who causes the blinding light,"

All eyes turned to the source of the light.

Kim's eyes narrowed into a scowl, as did most of the Titans. " Shego,"

A girl (sorry I have no idea how old Shego is) was holding her arm in the air green light radiating from it. Behind her many other villains could be seen, the hive five, the hunts girl, Red X, Ebon, among few. " What do you people want!" Robin shouted rising to his feet.

All the other titans rose to their feet. "Well actually-"

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted. All the titans rushed the enormous group of teenage villains.

" Brittany if you would," Shego said. Brittany stepped forward and using an incantation caused all of the titans to freeze.

" We actually want to help you dweebs, all around the villain community the word of apocalypse-"

" That isn't Apocalypse, I've fought Apocalypse before, and I know that isn't him," Cyclops announced.

"Jeez what is it with you Titans, can't I finish one sentence without being interrupted!" Shego said pacing back and forth. " As I was saying, we heard about how you had tried to beat him, and got your butts kicked, and normally we wouldn't care, I mean with you always putting us in jail, do you know how hard it is to be able to fit in this costume with the fattening grub they serve in jail,"

" Shego get to the point," Kim said folding he arms.

" So aside from that we're here to help," Shego said.

" Like we're gonna believe that," Kevin said charging his eye laser.

" Hey genius how do you think you ended up here and not with the fishes?" Gizmo said stepping up.

Kevin opened his mouth to protest but finding no answer closed it and uncharged the laser. " Ok beside we could use all the help," Robin said.

Although the two armies had been joined glares were still shot across the room. "Ok," Robin said, "Here's the plan,"

* * *

Sorry for the shortness but it's better than nothing. 


	11. AN

**AN:**

**Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while...ok in forever, but I didn't find time and when I did have time I was to lazy, So since we're getting close to summer I'll begin updating again then so when summer comes check over here**

**Thanks,**

**DestinyGuy678**


	12. Final FIght part 3 It's over

I'm Baaaaaaaack : )

"You stop!' an elderly officer shouted, laser gun pointed at the head of the villain. Sweat rolled down his cheek behind his helmet. He had sounded for back up many times but they had not arrived. He was staring at the villain who had beaten the teen titans and other young heroes without breaking a sweat.

"Are you serious?" He said his black sun glassed shined in the bright daylight, and he wore a smirk that mocked everything the policeman stood for. He opened fire. The man didn't seem to move he just disappeared, the laser continued smacking into a wall. He reappeared looking into the officer's eyes. The officer choked back a yell as Apocalypse's hand came crashing into his gut. Knocking into the air, and he fell to the floor unconscious. "Moron,"

He began to walk forward; he was done with this city, all it had to offer had be taken. As he moved his foot forward beams of every color shot at him. He leaped back, and looked at the concrete that had been blown to bits. His eyes darted to the sky, which was flooded with the heroes he had left behind, they were not worth his time. All of a sudden from the ground more burst from the floor. He jumped into the air as villain surrounded him.

"Surprise honey," Shego shouted. The other surrounded him. They were all sporting a fancy chip that seemed implanted into their costume, which emitted a bright light.

"Teen Titans GO!" Robin shouted, pointing his finger directly at apocalypse. Everyone jumped forwards racing at Apocalypse…. well almost everybody.

"Hey bird-boy, we are not ad will never be Teen Titans this is jut a temporary friendship," Gizmo said arms folded.

"Fine…Teen Villains go!" and the rest sprang forward. "Now begin phase on of the plan. Brittany, Raven, Static, and anyone who had the energy began to make a force field around Apocalypse. A bright globe of energy formed around him, trapping him inside.

"You think this is going to hold me!" he shouted he tried to teleport out, but smacked into the energy field.

"The magic prevents anyone from escaping," Apocalypse turned around to see Danny Phantom floating in front of him. "So it's just you and me."

"And you think you can take me by yourself!" He shouted as he charged a power beam.

"I'm not by myself," He then separated into four Danny Phantoms, all of a sudden the chip began to glow and those four Danny's split into forty. "Now everyone say ah," they all opened their mouths and let out a ghostly wail the pressure from it broke apart the force field. Danny and Apocalypse fell to the ground, Danny was unconscious, but Apocalypse rose from the floor, he began to laugh but realized he couldn't hear, he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Now, while he's immobilized!" Robin shouted. Cadaverous, Jade, Starfire, Speedy, and everyone else who had any type of projectile fired, Apocalypse managed to block a view but was knock into the air. And hit the ground again, before they could do it again he put up a force field. For the first time he was breathing heavily, and blood dripped from his nose. All of a sudden he felt something wiggle in his pocket. He looked down to see a tiny green mouse poking it nose out of his jacket.

"Wha-" but before he could finish that tiny green mouse turned into a large green bear and smacked him knocking out his force field.

Apocalypse shouted and realized he could hear again, he turned to the bear. However the bear was now a boy.

"Ha. What'cha gonna do now you ugly dork!" BeastBoy shouted sticking his tongue out at the guy.

"Uh, Friend BeastBoy I believe he can hear you," She said as Apocalypse began to light his hand on fire and ran at BeastBoy using super speed. However Shadowcat rose from the ground and grabbed his legs pulling them into the ground. Where he began to squirm to get free.

"Jake is the potion ready?" Almost just need hair from a witch, they both stared at Raven.

"Well this is great for my self-esteem," she said. Cyborg quickly snatched a hair out of her head and gave it to Jake Long.

"June I need another magical being to chant," they both uttered the magical spell. Meanwhile Stretch, Kim, and the ninja turtles began to pummel apocalypse immobile body.

"Now give it to Billy Numerous," Robin said a sense of urgency in his voice.

"What's this gonna do to Billy now?" He asked his knees shaking. Cyborg grabbed him from behind.

"It's going to let Serpent and Rouge use your powers without killing you," Cyborg said as Rouge and Serpent closed in on him. Serpent used her claws to draw blood and take his powers while Rouge simply removed he glove and touched him. The glowed and released a sigh as they fully absorbed his power.

"Everyone back away from him now!" Serpent and Rouge ran at Apocalypse who cracking the ground trying to get lose. They put a hand on his, who had by now been bleeding from the beating he'd been getting. They immediately split into twenty copies of themselves so they would not die from an overflow of his powers. Apocalypse body limped down. His body limped down and everyone closed in. He let out a groan.

"Your under arrest Apocalypse." They pulled him out of the ground, everyone let out a cheer.

As Apocalypse was being escorted to his high security prison he began to shout "You are all freaks of nature, what is wrong with this place, all you have to do is fall into a pile of radioactive mud and you get powers,"

"Actually we fell into radioactive goo," Said Mikey.

"Well we thank you all, even you villains, it's finally all over,"

"Ah crud I gotta get back home school starts tomorrow!"

All the heroes took off in separate directions all heading home.

"Ha, dorks, they go to school," BeastBoy laughed

And that's the end, there are probably 1,00 mistakes because this was rushed since I promised you updates. I finally have this weight off my chest.


End file.
